The Second Generation
by Wishing Star67
Summary: Six years after the original seven of the host club left, they are gathered once more as teachers at Ouran. As they overview the current hostclub, they are unknowinly getting weaved into the master plan of the new shadow king.
1. Chapter 1

_"Good luck everyone. I'm sure that you'll be able to carry on the host club as well as you always have. Starting from next year, you'll be on your own," Haruhi said to the other four members of the current host club. She and the twins were now graduating; the rookies would now be on _

_their own to sustain the club at the peak-but they would never be able to reform the legendary seven of the original club-the prince: Suoh Tamaki, the cool shadow king: Ootori Kyouya, the devil doppelgangers: Hiitachin Hikaru and Kaoru, the loli shota king: Haninozuka Mitsukuni, also known as 'Hunny,' the stoic wallpaper Morinozuka Takashi, and the natural rookie, Fujioka Haruhi._

_A petite blonde sniffled. "I'm going to miss you senpai-tachi!" the boy burst into small bouts of tears, and a tall boy comforted him. Haruhi, donned in her exquisite black robe knelt down and hugged the small boy. "Yare yare," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, receiving a sharp glare f_

_from Haruhi. "What?"_

_--_

That was six years ago. The host club members kept in touch, but none of them actually met each other, only a postcard here, a souvenir and letter there. Haruhi had graduated high school at the top of her class, and moved on to an exclusive, prestigious law school. From there she finished a three year course at the university and in a year, rose to the top class of lawyers.

"Ms. Fujoka-please understand. This is for your own good- you've been overworking yourself for the past year and you need to take a break,"

Haruhi's boss scolded. Haruhi stood before her with her head bowed, clad in her business suit, pretending to be listening. 'Why didn't I just open up my own firm?!' she asked herself for the millionth time. She snapped out of her consistent reverie when her boss said, "You are dismissed for the next five months."

"What?" Haruhi snapped her head up.

"Good day, Ms.Fujioka. Good day."

-

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were slowly taking over their mother's business, designing at least half the clothes sold at her company. They were now preparing for a crucial fashion show to their business. "Hmm...taper it in here a bit-no we don't have time for that! Move!"

Hikaru shoved an imperiled employee and knelt down next to the female model, standing as rigid as a block of granite. He pinched a piece of fabric below the waistline, and took a sapphire flower and pinned in the fabric. He stepped back, admiring his masterpiece.

"Ms. Larian! What are you doing?! You're up next!" Kaoru came running up to them, a clipboard in his hands.

"Of course!" Hikaru's phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Moshi moshi?" After hearing the caller's words, Hikaru promptly dropped the phone.

-

Kyouya had shoved his way to the top over his brothers, now reining the Ootori business. He had continued the company in great ways that were unexpected, receiving praises from his father and friends.

"Hai. Of course-that's included in the deal as well. However, you will have to comply to our terms as well. You'll do it? Wonderful." Kyouya got off the phone, and turned around in his leather chair to face the rising sun. Which was when his maid, with her oh-so wonderful timing decided to barge in, panting, perspiration dripping down her cheeks. "KYOUYA SAMA! Your father is coming back!"

-

And Hunny had begun to work with his father in his dojo, with Mori standing with him through it all-and Hunny became a legend.

"Hunny-sama!" a bulky man kneeled down in front of the miniature blonde.

"Hmm?" Hunny smiled, turning around.

"There's terrible news! The dojo…the dojo…!"

"What?"

-

Finally-we mustn't forget about out host club king-Tamaki. His grandmother had accepted him into the family, but on one exception-she won't give up the corporation to him until her dying day. Just like her stubborn self, as Tamaki's father had said. So in his free time, he became a pianist-in France.

"Tamaki-san! Good job today!" Tamaki's manager called. Tamaki smiled at her charmingly. "But your father called today. He wants you to go over right away."

-

Instead of dutifully obeying her boss' wishes, Haruhi instead applied for a job as a teacher at an agency. Upon opening the letter to where her acceptance was bestowed from, she gaped at the white fancy paper. Which was something Fujioka Haruhi did not do-gape. She was assigned as a law elective teacher to Ouran High. Ironical, isn't it? And so on the following Monday, Haruhi marched her way up to the golden gates of her 'beloved' high school once more in six years, and barged in through the door of the freshman class. "Good morning class," she greeted. Kids continued to ramble about themselves. Haruhi slammed her black book on the table, silencing them. the freshmen scrambled to their seats, and Haruhi smiled innocently. "I said, good morning class."

"Good morning," they responded.

"Now, if you'll flip to page…"

-

"Mou, Hikaru, how did we end up as _teachers?"_ Kaoru complained to his twins. Because of a request from the superintendent to their mother, they were assigned to be substitute teachers for the original teacher of an all girls class-sewing. Hikaru shrugged.

"Because of the lord's father, I guess."

-

"Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure," Kyouya greeted behind his cold fake smile. 'How dare that old man of mine do this to me?! I am a successful corporation owner, not some dingy vice principal. This is getting troublesome…' Kyouya smiled and ignored the whispers amongst the office, and walked calmly into his 'cubicle,' as he would call it.

-

"Wai, wai! We're teachers, we're teachers! Ne, Takashi?" Hunny cheered as he leapt onto Mori in the club room. Before them stood five rows of students, all ready to karate-chop someone's head off in their white uniforms.

"A-Ano, sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"We're supposed to start the lesson now…"

"How about cake first? Usa-chan would love that!"

-

'How cute! All of them are ready to learn! Look at that girl-she looks just like Haruhi!' Tamaki squealed in his mind as he stood in front of a music class. His father had requested that he filled in for the piano teacher (at Ouran they had a different teacher for each instrument) whom had broken his wrist. The girls and boys stared up at him expectantly. Tamaki nearly swooned again.

-

After the lessons, Haruhi proceeded to the teacher's lounge to photocopy a few pages. Most students suspected her to be eating her lunch in there along with the other teachers, but there was no time for that now! When she pushed open the door, she nearly bumped into someone. "Oh-sorry!" she apologized. When she looked up, she found herself looking into a pair of astonished violet orbs. "Senpai!"

"Haruhi, my lovely daughter!" Tamaki swept her into a ravishing hug, twirling her this way and that.

"S-senpai-put me down please." Tamaki dutifully put her down, and smiled joyously. "Come-we must catch up!" Tamaki urged, his violet eyes twinkling with the mirth they once held six years ago. He pulled her towards one of the tables.

"Senpai, I really don't have the time-"

"Haru-chan?"

The two turned around to see whom had called the young lawyer's name. "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai! What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Waaai! It's really Haru-chan and Tama-chan! Wai wai!" Hunny latched himself onto Haruhi, laughing. Mori obediently followed.

"Senpai, why are you here?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I was asked by otou-san to become the replacement teacher for the piano mentor here-he broke his wrist," Tamaki butt in.

"And we're the teachers at the dojo here!" Hunny smiled.

"She was like, 'How do I wear this thing? Is this even the front?' when she was holding the pants. So I said-Haruhi?!" the laughing voice silenced immediately. 'I have a really bad feeling about this,' Haruhi's mind screamed. She cracked a smile on her face and turned around.

"Hikaru, Kaoru-it's nice to see you again!"

"Why are you all here?" Kaoru asked, eyeing the four.

"We were assigned as teachers here. Weird, huh?" Haruhi said. The twins blinked.

"Us too-sewing class," they said together.

"I see that you're all here." The voice sent a chill down everyone's spines. The slowly turned their heads around.

"Kyouya!"

"Kyouya-senpai!"  
"Kyo-chan!"

"Kyouya."

"Kyouya-senpai!_"_

-

"Nice to see you too. I had rising suspicions, but-" Kyouya was interrupted by a foolish blonde.

"Oh, Kyouya! My family is all back together again!" Tamaki lavished in his hapiness, grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm the new vice principal-until I find a way to take back the company from that father of mine."

"Let us bathe in our memories! Come-we must go back to the third music room!" Tamaki motioned towards the voice.

"But it's probably closed down by now. Those freshmen didn't know a thing about being hosts," Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Come, you dopplegangers! We must visit it now!"

"Well, it's not an entirely bad idea-there's still a lot of time left," Haruhi murmured quietly. Tamaki's smile got wider.

"If Haru-chan and Tama-chan are going, then let's go too! Right, Takashi?" Hunny gleefully jumped. Mori nodded.

"It'll be nice to see what became of that room," Kyouya smirked.  
"If everyone's going," Hikaru started.

"Then we'll go too!" Kaoru finished.

When the legendary seven finally reached the third music room, Haruhi gingerly grasped the golden doornob, and pushed it. Rose petals swirled down, sweet music poured out, and six figures stood around a chair on which the seventh figure sat. "Irasshaimasse."


	2. Chapter 2

The original club gaped, while Kyouya looked mildly surprised. Meanwhile, one of them had moved. "Nandeo, they're just old men and a hag," a fiery redhead complained. Another redhead whom looked identical to the boy wrapped his arms around the former's shoulders. "Neh, Kiriha, think they're hentais?" he asked. The two laughed, their hair that was parted to the left and right coming down a bit to the middle.

"Now, now-they are our first customers for today. Old or not, they are customers. But I never knew that six of the new teachers were gay," the blonde sitting in the red cusioned chair said, narrowing his blue eyes a bit. He got up, and dandily walked over, each of his steps looking like it had a meaning to it-an important one at that. He leaned in slightly to Tamaki, who was the same height as him. "So...which type do you want to go with. The cool type," he gestured towards a dark blue haired boy, whom had silver rimmed glasses perched low atop his perfect nose. Under one arm he held a clipboard, and his elegant mouth curved upwards in a smirk. With two fingers, he pushed his glasses up a bit. "The loli-shota type?" The hand moved towards a petite blonde boy, whom had lucious golden curls that gleamed. His wide aqua eyes shown with innocence, and he held a large white bear in his arms, who was the same height as him. He smiled, closing his eyes. "The silent type?" A tall raven haired boy looked up, his brown eyes staring at them. One hand rested on the smaller boy's head, while the other hung at his side. "The daring devil type?" The twins smirked, holding each other closer in one another's arms. "The natural type? Or shall we say, innocent?" The boy standing directly behind the chair smiled warmly, hiding his hazel eyes out of view. A delicate hand brushed away a stray dark green bang, and returned to the top of the chair. "Or," the boy wrapped an arm around Tamaki's shoulders. "You wanna have a go on me?" he whispered into his ear, then blowing in it. Tamaki jumped a bit, huddling closer to tamaki.

"Awww, look-he's shy!" one of the twins laughed. The tall blonde smirked, and Tamaki cringed.

"We're not gay, you know," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together.

"Hmph," another twin said. The 'cool type boy' stepped up and tapped the boy behind the chair on the shoulder.

"Hai, senpai?" he asked.

"Would you please seat them? At the corner table over there-so that they won't be seen much," he directed.

"Of course. This way, please," the boy began to walk away. The seven warily followed. But they soon stopped, for the redheaded twins began circling them.

"We're hosting hentais, we're hosting hentais," they chanted. Tamaki grew red in the face. Haruhi nervously laughed, and Hikaru and Kaoru glared.

"Kiriha, Kirima, stop it you two," their host warned. The twins immediatly stopped. One of them grew tears in his eyes, and collapsed to the floor. "Kiriha, why is our toy being mean?!" he sobbed. The 'toy' rolled his eyes. The other twin, Kirima, took the boy in his arms.

"It's okay-he's giong through a bit of a phase now-don't worry, I'm here," Kirima whispered. He nuzzled his brother's hair, causing screams arose from the door. There, a crowd of girls had gathered, growing hearts for eyes.

"MOE!!!!" they screamed. Hikaru and Kaoru widened their eyes in shock. Kiriha and Kirima smirked, getting up. Their expressions soon turned somber once more.

"Kiriha!" Kirima sobbed louder into the latter's arms.

"Let's get going. This'll be going on for a long time. Their acts never stop," the 'toy' muttered. "This way, please." The seven adults hesitantly followed, Kyouya the only one remaining calm. The boy seated them on two couches, and left to get some tea.

"Tono, I think we should leave," Hikaru murmured.

"But I must say, this is most interesting," said Kyouya.

"It seems as if the host club is carrying on well," Haruhi agreed quietly. They looked up when a golden tray was put in front of them, and the delicate boy began to set down cups.

"Pardon me if I seem rude for a reason, but-this host club seems awfully familiar to the original one," Kyouya noted. The boy nodded.

"Eh. Our senpais before us worked really hard to reform the original host club. The so called, legendary seven males," the boy smiled. The adults, save Haruhi, smiled with pride. The boy continued, "However, the way I see it, this host club is a bit foolish. And the legendary seven? Just attractive people who like flirting."

"And," a twin appeared on the right side of the freshman, putting his elbow on his shoulder.

"We're obviously better than them. Ne, Takara?" the other twin came out on the left side, putting his right elbow on the other shoulder.

"Nani?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Mite." Kirima held Kiriha in his arms gently, as if even the tiniest of forces could shatter the delicate figure in his arms.

"Kirima...!" Kiriha gasped, as the other twin held his chin in his hands.

"Kiriha..." Kirima leaned in towards his brothers, only to have him look away, blushing, with tears in his eyes.

"No...we can't...we're-!" Kirima tightened his hold on his brothers, pushing his head onto his shoulder. A large group of girls squealed. Over half of them fainted. The host club gaped. There was a small crowd at the table besides them, where the miniature and stoic boy sat. The small blonde cuddled against one of the girls, chomping down on a slice of cake. he took another piece on his fork, offering it to the girl, his eyes shining.

"Do you like cake?" he asked sweetly, and gave a toothy smile. "I love it!" The girls once again broke out in squeals and screams, several of them fainting in each other's arms.

"It really does seem like the host club is faring very well," Haruhi noted. The boy with glasses walked over.

"Well, thank you," he thanked, and the others nearly jumped out of their seats at the sudden voice. They stared at him, except for Takara, who calmly poured the steaming tea. "Excuse me-I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? I'm Mitsushi Hibuya. It's a pleasure," Hibuya gave a charming smile.

"Pleasure...huh," Takara silently scoffed. The cool face turned his face.

"Did you say something, O' Takara who owes the host club a ninety million yen debt?" he asked coldly, with a smile. Takara shuddered. He forced a smile on his face.

"Iie, senpai. I was just talking to myself about how greatly you run this club," Takara lied through his gritted teeth.

"Thought so. Suyo-senpai, Matsura-senpai-your shift is over. Could you come over here for a bit? Kirima, Kiriha, escort the ladies out," Hibuya ordered. He cleared his throat, and spoke louder, "Ladies, the host club is closing down for today. Please come back tomorrow-thank you."

"Hibuya! What are you sayi-" the dramatic blonde began, a horrified expression on his face.

"Setsuya, I believe that I still have your stuffed bear? The old, worn out one?"

"It's not old and worn out! And his name is Mr.Cuddly! Aaand, you took it by force!"

"Now I wonder what would happen to him if his dear master were to displease his current holder," Hibuya pondered, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye, who gasped.

"You wouldn't-"

"I would, and I could, and I will if you don't close the club down. Kirima, Kiriha, good job at getting the customers out. Now if you'll all gather around the couch, you may learn a thing or two about these seven adults." The current members of the host club looked at him.

"Senpai, do you know them?" Takara asked, looking up at him from his seat.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on whether it's worth it." Kyouya nodded in satisfaction-his protegee was coming along well.

"Che." the twins chorused.

"Ne, ne, Hirihara, who do you think they are?" Matsura looked up at his peer, who shrugged in return.

"Hibuyaaaa, hurry up and tell us who they are," Setsuya whined, poking his index figners together, pouting. He recieved a hard, stony look in return. Setsuya melted, and went over to a corner. Almost immediately the corner was shrouded in mushroom and fungi, and a gloomy atmosphere had set in in the particular area.

"Setsuya, stop that. Do you know how hard it is to get those mushroom out of there? Not to mention expensive. If you'd chosen to grow common ones, it would be less trouble. But you've chosen those stingy ones, so they don't come off easily. Hurry up," Hibuya instructed. The second year sulkily slumped over.

"Daijobu desuo senpai?" Takara asked, concerned. His senior usually wasn't this depressed. Immediately, roses bloomed around his head, and Setsuya took Takara in his arms. He dipped the younger boy now.

"Oh? Is my lovely daughter worrying about me?"

"On second thought, you're fine. Please get your hands off me." Takara pushed the blond senior off him, and left to stand next to the twins.

"O-kaa-san! Our daughter is being sooo terrible! Ohhh, woe is me!" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Senpai, you're annoying."

"_Gasp"_


End file.
